Too Smart for Her Own Good
by FreakyDeaky01
Summary: Sometimes, Hermione is just too smart for her own good. Note: Make sure you read the warning inside before reading the actual story.


_If you haven't figured it out by now – especially with the content of my previous stories - there is a reason I chose to put the word 'freak' in my username. This story is just one of many examples that distinctly support my deserving of the description. Some of you may enjoy this one; some of you may want to bleach your monitor (though I hope that's not the case). The reason being, you might ask?…_

_Warning__: This fic is rated M for a reason. Other than the typical adult themes you may have seen in my previous fics, I should mention in particular the inclusion of a splash of futanari intermixed with a fair amount freakishness and dashed with a generous supply of just-plain-weird. If you don't know what futanari is, look it up before continuing. And if you choose to review, don't say I didn't warn ya ahead of time…_

**(((((TSFHOG)))))**

"And you're sure it's safe?"

"We've been over this a thousand times, Harry. I've triple-checked every calculation from start to finish. Nothing will go wrong, trust me."

"Still...don't you think we should find someone - or some thing - else to test it on?"

"Even if we could, I wouldn't want to back out anyway! I want to be a part of this, Harry. If we get this right, we could revolutionize the world. Women will no longer play second fiddle to men. Heck, the benefits in preventing spousal abuse alone are worth every hour we've put into this! Men and women will finally be equal! We'll be making history with this and I want to be there every step of the way."

Harry stared at his fiancé for a few silent minutes before sighing, "Alright...you can take it," he help up his hand to cut off her reaction as she hopped up and down in barely contained excitement, "BUT... I will be monitoring you every step of the way and if I see something I don't like, I don't want any disagreements if I decide to bring in the purging potion, okay?"

"I agree only because I know we won't need it anyway."

"You can think whatever you want, as long as you don't fight with me if I feel we need to use it."

"Agreed then."

"So when do you want to do this?"

"Are you kidding? Now, of course!"

"But we have dinner at the Weasley's tonight, what if something goes..."

"Nothing will go wrong, Harry, honestly..."

"Okay! Okay, I got it. I'll get the potions ready while you get changed." Harry shook his head in exasperation as he turned toward the supply cabinet that held their potions supply.

Hermione squealed again as she ran up and pecked Harry on the cheek before sprinting off toward the loo to change.

**(((((TSFHOG)))))**

"Are you ready?" Harry smiled fondly at the excitement he could clearly see in her eyes.

"Oh will you just hand it over? Honestly, Harry, this isn't some potions class back at school."

"Hey, I'm not sure if I actually want you to be as strong as me, you know. I kinda like holding you in my arms and protecting you from the world."

"Yes, well, hopefully after this, the world will need protecting from me." Harry raised one eyebrow in surprise at his fiancé's retort. True, she had always been a determined witch who was constantly out on a mission to save the world from what she thought were it's biggest faults, but hearing her vocalize her convictions in such a way made him wonder exactly what she was expecting this potion to do.

By their design it was only meant to put men and women on an even playing field in the strength department, without changing their overall feminine physicality, with an option to include a modifier that would shut down the subjects menstruation cycle until they took another potion of their design to restore it. It was quite an ingenious idea, he had to admit to himself, which was why he was so willing to lend his assistance and input into the project, but she seemed to be getting just a little too excited over it, which was a clear sign of concern in his mind.

Harry sighed once more before leaning over her prone form and kissing her on the forehead. "Yes, well...good luck and all that."

"We won't need any luck, Harry, but thank you all the same." Hermione held out her hand in askance.

Harry turned around and grabbed a small purple vial from the nearby table. "Remember, if I say 'purge', we purge. No fighting me on this."

"Got it."

Harry handed the vial over and said a silent prayer to whoever might be listening as she grabbed the tube and immediately downed in like a shot of Firewhiskey. After a few seconds of coughing and hacking, as the flavor was designed to be repulsive as to prevent any kind of addiction, she handed the vial back and settled back onto the reclined bed, relaxing as best she could. Harry immediately began casting diagnostic charms as he circled the bed at a steady pace waiting for the reaction to start.

After a few nervous minutes of no activity, Hermione rapidly rolled to her side and threw up over the side of the bed.

Harry cleaned up the mess, both on the floor and on her face with a silent spell. "Expulsion of impurities, six minutes in."

"Slightly sooner than expected, but not outside of the safety parameters." Harry nodded in agreement and continued his diagnostics charms.

A few minutes later, "I think I feel something." Harry returned to the side of the bed giving her a look that asked her to explain further. Hermione then reached under the hospital scrubs she'd put on with both hands and began a self-inspection. She gasped after a few moments and looked up at him in shock.

"What? What's wrong?"

As an answer to his question, she lifted up her shirt halfway and looked down, bringing his eyes to the same point of focus. Harry gasped in shock at what he saw and what she was now running her hands over.

Looking completely out of place on the stomach a woman her size was a set of deeply cut, well-defined abdominal muscles.

"I've got abs!"

Harry couldn't help but put his hand next to hers as he felt the need to confirm what he was seeing with physical contact. "They're so...hard."

"Unexpected, but a pleasant surprise nonetheless."

"It _is_ kind of sexy, especially on you. But…this wasn't supposed to happen, Hermione…"

Ignoring her fiancé's concerns, Hermione continued her inspection with excitement. "My midsection feels so much stronger now. My breathing is almost effortless!"

Harry was about to respond when he felt a change under his fingers. "Wait a second, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"You're burning up. You're surface temperature is way above normal."

"That's strange, I feel perfectly norm..." Hermione doubled over with a gasp.

"Another unexpected reaction. I think this has gone on long enough. I think we should purge."

"Wait! No! I'm fine!" Another gasp.

"No you're not, things are happening that weren't supposed to. Remember your promise, Hermione!"

The only response he got was a nod, as it seemed she couldn't find the strength to speak at that moment. Harry immediately grabbed the syringe that carried the purging draught and quickly tried to stick it in her arm, hoping to start the reaction sooner by putting it directly into her bloodstream, but upon contact, the needle broke off, somehow unable to penetrate her skin.

"What the...?" After a moment of confusion, Harry then grabbed the supply flask of purging draught and brought it to her lips instead. "The needle broke, you've got to drink it!"

Hermione opened her mouth shakily as her body began to convulse. Harry got more than enough of the liquid in her mouth, but not before spilling a good amount of it all over her clothes and the bed.

He set the flask back down and returned to her side, waiting nervously for the potion to start working.

"Please work, please work, please work..." In the next moment, Hermione lurched forward again and threw up off the side of the bed. "No!" Harry yelled, seeing the liquid of the purging draught among the contents that splashed on the floor.

Soon after, Hermione let out a blood-curdling scream that lasted a few seconds before she finally fell back to the bed in a faint.

"Hermione!" Harry did everything he could to try and wake her, but nothing seemed to work. A quick diagnostic spell told him she was still alive, but had somehow fallen comatose. "Please, baby, wake up. I can't lose you!" After a few more attempts at bringing her out of her current state, Harry was about to run to the floo to call in Poppy Pomfrey, when, all-of-a-sudden, Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"Hermione! Oh thank god! I thought I'd lost you!"

His fiancé looked around the room for a few moments before meeting his eyes. A few seconds later she spoke in wonderment, "I think...I think it worked."

Harry looked back at her in confusion, not quite believing that she seemed to be shrugging off the violent reaction she suffered only a few minutes ago, only to be concerned with whether or not the potion had worked. "The potion...? What...?"

"I feel...good. Like I could do almost anything. Like I could...race in the Olympics...and…break every record."

"Are you sure? You fainted for a few minutes there. I wasn't sure if you'd gone into a coma...or worse."

Hermione sat up effortlessly, as if the past fifteen minutes hadn't happened at all. "I feel so alive. This is amazing!" Swinging her legs over the side, she got off the bed and stretched as if shed just woken up from a long, luxurious nap. "I feel so much better than I did before...it's like...like feeling truly alive for the first time in my life! The difference is just..."

"Uh...Hermione?"

"It's like night and day. As if I'm..."

"Hermione?"

At his tentative tone, she looked down at him and scrunched her eyebrows together in question. "What? What's wrong?"

Harry gave her a look that said 'shouldn't it be obvious by now?'

Hermione looked down at herself again, still not quite understanding what the problem was. That is until she looked back up at him.

"Oh my god!" She looked down at him in surprise, just now realizing that she now stood a head taller than him, where before she had always been a good 10 centimeters shorter. She looked down at herself in amazement, now realizing that the shirt-top she was wearing now only went down to just above her navel and the bottoms she had on only went down to mid-shin. "This...this is amazing! I've got to be at least 2 meters tall!"

Harry was still struck speechless, unable to put words to what he was seeing. He backed up a few steps until he fell into the desk chair that sat behind him.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be so tall! Now I'm even taller than you! Maybe even taller than Ron!"

Hermione turned in place, admiring her new stature as she continued to revel in the changes her body had gone through. A few minutes later she stopped and looked up in confusion.

"Harry?"

Harry couldn't stop staring. His mind had practically shut down. His fiancé had gotten taller and incredibly hotter in a matter of minutes and he was still unable to quite process the changes into audible words.

"Harry, something's happening."

Her words brought him out of his stupor as his eyes finally left the bulging muscles that now covered her exposed stomach. "What do you mean? What's happening? Is something wrong?"

"No…I mean…I don't think so."

"Then what...?"

"I mean...I don't think I'm done yet."

"Done...done with what?"

"Done changing."

With her words, Harry then began to notice that she was spot-on as always. He could see a visible change in her appearance, but wasn't quite able to pinpoint what those changes were until a ripping sound emitted from the clothes she was wearing.

"Oh my god...this feels so...good. Harry, I wish you could feel this..."

Harry wasn't sure what he could do other than watch as Hermione's body seemed to be slowly expanding in every direction.

"I feel so...powerful...like I could take on a pack werewolves...bare handed."

Hermione lifted her arms away in wonder as she felt her body slowly growing beyond the limits of normal female proportions. The clothes she had on were now becoming too tight, but no pain was felt as the fabric began to stretch beyond its limits. She stared down at her left arm as her muscles bulged out into rock-hard mounds that would rise and fall as she flexed it up and down. Her calves and thighs grew out enough so that finally, the pants she'd been wearing broke free, exposing her lower body to the open air. She could feel the increase in power in her legs; so much so that she had no doubt that she could jump up and touch the vaulted ceiling as easily as she could crush a coconut between her thighs.

Her chest puffed out so much so that her pectoral muscles eventually surpassed her breasts in size, bulging out so big that they could now pass as breasts themselves in every way except for the fact that they were now as hard as granite. She look over at her other arm is it continued to grow, it felt so good that she felt a compulsion to provide her body with as much encouragement as she could through the process, so she then began to flex and stretch every muscle she could think of, as they slowly increased in mass with every passing second.

With a strong thrust, she brought her arms up in a typical bodybuilder flex pose, causing her arm muscles to contract and expand to superhuman dimensions. Her biceps jumped out of her arms to form grapefruit-sized bulges that were so large, she could turn her head and kiss one of them without bending her now thickly muscled neck.

All over her body, her muscles ballooned to gigantic proportions, with thick lines of veins beginning to pop out all over her taut skin. She had probably grown to at least 3 meters in height along the way, as her head was now eye-level with the lighting fixtures. Her thighs were each now the size of large tree trunks and her calves looked as big around as her whole body used to be. Every inch of her skin was now covered in thick ripples of protruding muscle. Her abs had grown so big and defined that you could almost hold onto each one as if you were holding a softball. Her pecs had grown even bigger, now closer to the size of beach balls, giving her an amount of cleavage that far surpassed anything she could have imagined in her wildest dreams.

She turned in place, flexing and admiring what her body had now become, putting on display the massive ridges of muscle that now made up her neck and back in a mirror across the room. Every movement she made caused a select group of muscles to flex out twice the size they were when in a resting position. She flexed her arms again, increasing her now soccer ball-sized biceps to a whole new level, raising them to a point where they grew higher than the top of her head and above her posed fists, becoming the tallest part of her body when striking the necessary pose.

"Oh god, Harry...this feels so amazing."

She didn't notice it herself, but Harry could clearly tell that her voice had changed along with the rest of her body. It still held it's feminine characteristics, but with how much bigger her voice box and esophagus had now become, her tone was now much deeper than it used to be.

"I feel like I could take on the world! No one would be able to stand against me! Everyone would have to actually _listen to me_ for a change!"

Harry sat motionless as he watched the display in front of him. Her words were becoming less and less like the Hermione he knew as she raved on about how powerful she had become.

As he continued to watch the spectacle before him, he slowly came to the heartbreaking realization, that in her current state, Hermione was now...beyond him. There was no way, especially physically, that their relationship could continue the way it used to. She'd probably kill him if they were to even make an attempt at being intimate with each other the way they had before.

Already he found himself longing for the days when she used to curl up next to him on the couch as they watched one of her 'chick-flicks' together...but with how she was beginning to talk, and after witnessing just how much she seemed to like the changes that she'd gone through in just a matter of minutes, it was becoming increasingly obvious that there was likely no chance that she would even remotely consider finding a way to reverse the potion's effects.

Still...Harry had to try, if for no other reason than to avoid the regret that would surely plague him if he hadn't at least made an attempt...

But just when he was about to voice his inner thoughts, thinking that her metamorphosis had been complete, Hermione let out a wail of pleasure as she fell to her knees, shaking the very foundation of the building. He stared down at her in shock as she stretched and flexed her legs and arms into a position where she then began to rub her self between her legs.

"Merlin alive, Harry, something else is happening. It feels like I'm having an orgasm, only...so much better!"

What happened next, would put Harry to the floor in a dead faint.

As her screams of pleasure continued, and as she furiously rubbed herself to climax, Hermione's nether lips slowly spread apart as a bulbous mass of skin slowly emerged from within her body. Longer and longer, bigger and bigger it got until it finally settled on the cold stone floor. The mushroom shaped tip pulsed with every heartbeat as the veins that surrounded the shaft popped out, forming a corded layer of ridges and valleys all over the surface. A few seconds later, the huge shaft of flesh inflated to double it's size as it's increasing hardness lifted the massive rod up off the floor and into a position that angled slightly upward.

Hermione looked down at what had happened for a few moments before a smile spread across her massive lips. She stood up from her kneeling position and struck a stiff-bodied pose, thrusting her hips out so that her newly grown, super-massive cock jutted out into the air, standing at an upward angle as it throbbed in time with her powerful heartbeat.

She then heard a crash that distracted her from admiring her new equipment and looked over to where Harry had fallen from his chair. She walked over to him, making the furniture in the room shake with every step, before crouching down to make sure he was okay. When she finally found a pulse, she leaned back into a kneeling position, taking the opportunity to stare carefully at the peaceful expression on his face for a few minutes.

She then frowned as she shifted her gaze to the gigantic, rock-hard cock that lay on the floor next to his tiny little body. In that moment, her subconscious mind inadvertently shifted. The moral compass that had normally served her so well in the past had now been taken over by a basic need to dominate, to make other's listen to what she had to say. She knew what was right, and she would make everyone else see the fault of their ways!

Her gaze then moved toward her fiancé's face with an expression of false remorse.

"Sorry Harry, but I just don't think it's going to work between us anymore. Besides the fact that I've clearly outgrown you body-wise, I now have a cock of my own that's literally bigger than your whole body, which pretty much eliminates all possibility of us having any sort of lasting relationship. Not to mention the fact that I'm pretty sure that if I wanted to hug you right now, I'd probably kill you. So if you think about it in those terms, I'm really doing what's best for _you_ in the long run."

After running a massive finger across her former fiancé's cheek, her attention quickly diverted back to the more important issues on her mind as she stood up to full height above Harry's unconscious form.

"Besides, there's so much more I can do for the world, now that I have this much power. No Dark Lord could ever oppose me like this. Hell, _**no one**_ could oppose me like this. The possibilities of what I could do - of what I could change - are almost limitless!"

She then turned around, with only the slightest amount of remorse toward her best friend of eleven years, and walked over to the wall that blocked the room from the outside world. With one thrust of her massive, steel-hard cock, she punctured a near-meter-wide hole in the brick structure, which, upon impact, rattled the whole building as if an earthquake had struck. She then began to plunge in and out of the hole with increased abandon, screaming in time with each forceful motion as the friction brought her orgasmic pleasure to new heights, making her cum with nearly every thrust. With each

subsequent mind-blowing orgasm that followed, her length and girth increased to sizes that would have overwhelmed the body of a normal person to the point of death. Fortunately for her, the amazon-giantess body that she now possessed had no trouble at all supporting the ever-growing hard-on that now sat between her enormously thick thighs.

When she finally broke a hole in the wall big enough to where she could walk through it without tearing the whole thing down, and upon reaching the outside air, she raised her hands up into the air and took in a deep, trembling breath of fresh air. She looked down at the massive light-pole sized rod that now protruded from between her legs and smiled blissfully as she began to gather her immense strength. A few moments later, her body instantly tensed as she proceeded to flex every single muscle fiber she could think of. In the following seconds, her giantess body nearly doubled in size, growing to five meters tall, while her four-meter long cock bulged out to match the thickness of a waterslide. From within her pussy, a huge sack of skin dropped out into the open air as the meter-wide balls contained within visibly undulated, filling her newly-formed cum-producers with gallons and gallons of freshly made girl-spunk. Her muscles expanded and contracted with such force that you could hear her bones, tendons and fibers stretching with every movement.

Hermione roared into the sky as her cock let lose a fire hose-worthy jet of warm love juice that shot into the air, spraying a rain of thick, white liquid all over everything within a hundred meters of her current position. Her muscles exploded out again until her biceps were now as big as a small car, her legs shortly thereafter became just as big around as her arms, and her pecs were now so big that she couldn't see anything within 10 meters in front of her on the ground.

She then began to cackle madly as she grabbed her massive cock with both humongous hands and began stroking herself into a state of constant orgasm, turning herself around in place as she began to spray the whole town with a thick coat of semen. With every successive convulsion, her muscles contracted even harder, sending her streams of hot cum further and further in every direction, while her body continued to grow exponentially.

After a few more minutes of stroking herself to orgasmic bliss, she decided that it just wasn't enough to be the size of a skyscraper. She wanted to be the biggest thing on earth...she wanted to stand over a volcano and fuck the earth itself with her massive muscle-cock until the planet submitted to her power.

She quickly surveyed the land that surrounded Hogsmeade, imagining what it would feel like to crush it all to dust under one massive stomp, as she took another deep, heaving breath.

Soon after, with a rumbling, feral growl, where the resonance was so low that most people in the area mistook it for a drawn-out roll of thunder, she flexed with all her might as her cock let loose an old-faithful-worthy tower of cum that could be seen for kilometers.

The remaining consciousness of what had once been a part of the mind of a brilliant witch named Hermione slipped away into nothingness as the sun over Scotland was soon eclipsed by a being that would eventually become the direct cause of the destruction of planet Earth.

**THE END**

_Please review. I'm honestly interested in what people think of this one. Heck, flame me if you want, I need a good chuckle every now and then._

_Either way, thanks for reading my stuff!_


End file.
